Through Our Eyes
by Artemis Tiggular
Summary: What I think would happen if Elphaba,Fiyero, and Galinda were to see Wicked in NYC. Fiyeraba all the way! My first fan fic, so please read and review! Love ya lots!
1. Her Spell

**Hello, fellow Wicked fans! Thanks for tuning into my very first fan fic! This is my theory on what would happen if Elphaba, Fiyero, and Galinda ended up in NYC and saw their story as a musical. I know what you're thinking… actually I don't, what are you thinking? Haha! I'm funnyyyyy!!!! :D. Ok here comes the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a single thing from Wicked, except the story that you're about to read. Gregory Maguire is a genius for writing the story and I desperately wish that I thought of it first… but I didn't. *tear* D: Ya. I think you get the idea. So without further ado (Oz, that's a weird word), here's the story! Buh, buh, buh, BUUUUHHHHHH!!!!!!! (those were supposed to be trumpets. Get it?) Whatever! Here it is!**

Elphaba awoke to find herself staring at the bright light of the spring morning through the window. She slowly looked down to see piles of open books in her lap. 'I must have dozed off while I was studying,' she thought to herself. Suddenly, she remembered that it was Tuesday. She had history first on Tuesdays and it was the only class with Galinda and Nessa. Galinda might murder her if she didn't get there early to gossip and she had to keep a close eye on Nessa, even though she seemed fine by herself. Plus, history was the only class with an Animal as the professor, and Doctor Dillamond seemed to be a very nice Goat.

Elphaba rushed to the closet to get her dress and quickly gathered her books into her black messenger bag. Galinda always left first to meet her friends down at the café before they left for their classes. Elphaba liked to leave early too, but actually get to class early, not to meet up with friends, not that she had any to begin with, besides Galinda

Once she finally collected all of her books, she swiftly glided out of the dorm room, somehow managing to shut the door behind her. As she walked out of the building, there was an eerie silence. The courtyard was deserted. 'That's strange,' she thought. 'It should be bustling with students by now.' She knew she wasn't as early as usual, but she couldn't be _that_ late, right?

She looked up at the tall, looming clock tower that read 8:00.

"Ugh!" she groaned. She was outside, ready for class an hour before it started. "Galinda's probably getting coffee to wake herself up before spending the extra hour on make-up and shoes," Elphaba mumbled to herself, grumpy with frustration and sleep- deprivation. She decided to see if the classroom was open so she could study some more.

To her amazement, the history room door was swung wide open, and to her shock, someone was already inside. The student seemed too muscular to be a boy, but also too young to be a man. He had dark brown, almost black hair, and deep blue eyes. Those features, along with his muscular physique, made him look extremely handsome.

"What are you doing here?" Elphaba questioned him, slightly annoyed that she didn't have the classroom to herself to study.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing," he replied in a surprisingly soothing, deep voice, but also slightly annoyed that he didn't have the room to think to himself anymore.

Elphaba finally recognized him as Fiyero, Galinda's boyfriend. Galinda had spent hours upon hours gossiping with her describing "Fiyero's soft hair and his deep eyes and his warm smile and his soothing voice" and so on. Elphaba had gotten the idea that he was good looking, but after seeing him for herself, she found herself wanting to stare at him all day. But she thought that _he_ thought that she was just a walking, talking celery stick.

-------------------------------

Within the few seconds that Elphaba was in the room, Fiyero had observed everything about her. He recognized her as Galinda's roommate, the "green girl". Galinda had described her as gloomy and not too cheery, but still somehow fun to be around. He was shocked that Galinda hadn't said more about Elphaba. Fiyero thought that she was the most beautiful person in all Oz. She had a gorgeous figure and deep, sensitive, dark brown eyes, and silky, jet black hair to match her clothing. Although he had heard _some_ nice gossip about her beauty, he had no idea that they were talking about Elphaba, who was so breath-takingly gorgeous, that even Fiyero, the most popular guy in school, felt out of her league. He was hypnotized with every word she said, as her voice sounded like an angel's.

Fiyero, at this point, was completely oblivious to the fact that he was staring at her like an idiot until she waved her hand in front of his face and yelled, "Yes! I'm green! Get it through your head already!"

"WH-what? Oh! N-no, I-I didn't mean to, uh, oh!" Fiyero stammered as she gave him an annoyed look. He awkwardly stood up from his desk and looked down, trying not to look into her eyes and fall under "spell" again.

"When will people stop staring at my skin???" she asked, still very much annoyed.

"No, I wasn't staring at your skin!" Fiyero quickly explained. "I was just thinking how beautiful you look compared to everyone else-oop!" he quickly tried to cut himself off, but it was too late. His thoughts had slipped out and he had no way to cover up what he just said.

"What?" she asked, not completely sure she heard him right.

"What?" he answered, trying to play dumb.

"What?"

"What?"

"Ugh! I don't have time for this!" she yelled at him. Even though she had shouted, he savored every time her beautiful voice was directed in his general direction, but he let out a sigh of relief that she didn't really seem to remember what he had said.

The rest of the hour was spent in silence, Elphaba with her nose in a book and Fiyero staring at her with longing, desperately wishing that he wasn't dating her best friend.

Finally the professor entered the room, surprised to see his best student, and one of his "not-the-best" students in the room half an hour before class.

"Miss Elphaba! Master Fiyero! What are you doing here so early?" asked Dr. Dillamond, choosing to ignore the fact that Fiyero was staring at her idiotically.

"Huh? Oh! Well I just got here early to um, uh," Fiyero started, but became lost in Elphaba's perfect face, and he seemed to forget everything around him, except for her.

"Uh, we both misread the time but decided to stay here and study," Elphaba explained after realizing that Fiyero was about to start a very awkward silence.

Dillamond just shrugged his broad, furry shoulders and began writing the day's lesson on the board. Elphaba turned and gave Fiyero a cautious look, then became absorbed in her book again. He tried to look away and break the "spell", but he couldn't. The silence continued until the other students entered the room.

------------------------------------------

"Alright students! Please turn to page 250 in your textbooks," Dillamond bellowed as he began the lesson. There was a soft rustling of papers as students tried to find the correct page number. Fiyero gave Elphaba a quick glance and then turned away before she could trap him under her spell again. He turned to see Galinda giggling and waving at him, which he returned back with a half-hearted smile.

Elphaba looked at Galinda who gave her a worried look and motioned her head toward Fiyero. 'What's wrong with him?' Galinda thought to herself. 'He's been acting very strange today so far.' Elphaba seemed to read her mind and just shrugged her shoulders. She had wanted so badly to look at Fiyero, with his deep, light blue eyes, but she knew that if she did, she wouldn't be able to stop. She would be lost in his eyes of liquid sapphires, and she knew Galinda was constantly looking at him to see if he was okay. She would definitely see Elphaba staring at Fiyero like a fool, which Elphaba certainly wasn't! She decided to just keep her eyes on her textbook.

Suddenly, there was a quiet tapping at the door. Madame Morrible poked her overly-powdered face in the room and called Elphaba's name. Elphaba was slightly relieved that she was being summoned by the headmistress. Now she wouldn't have the urge to stare at Fiyero all day long.

Elphaba was about to gather her books when Dr. Dillamond questioned, "Why is she being called out of my class, exactly?"

"She must prepare for the sorcery exam at the end of the semester!" was Morrible's response.

And with that, Elphaba was out the door, walking towards the sorcery room. Fiyero let out a quiet, deep sigh as she glided out of the history room. 'She even walks like an angel.' he thought to himself. He turned to see Galinda staring at him, half concerned, half annoyed. For a moment, she had a brief inkling of jealousy. 'Could he actually be interested in her?' she asked herself, but she quickly shook her head and erased all thoughts of losing Fiyero to her best friend.

-------------------------------------------

"Well, Miss Elphaba, I assume you have been studying very hard for the exam," asked Morrible once they had entered the sorcery classroom.

"Yes, Madame. Every day!" responded Elphaba.

"Well, shall we begin quizzing you?"

"Alright!"

Elphaba wasn't lying. She knew every spell, front and back, the correct pronunciation, even the translation word for word. Morrible was impressed.

"Well, since you seen well prepared, perhaps you might wish to learn another spell?" she questioned Elphaba.

"Really? Oh I would _love_ that, Madame!" exclaimed she, eager to learn more.

"Now, I must warn you! This spell can be quite dangerous and requires one's full and undivided attention! Are you capable of the, Miss Elphaba?" asked Morrible.

"Y-yes, Madame," responded Elphaba, half-heartedly. 'How can I give something my undivided attention when the most perfect face has looked me in the eyes no more than 10 minutes ago???' Elphaba panicked in her mind.

"Alright then…" Morrible slowly chanted the new spell. The words rolled off of her tongue naturally and Elphaba became nervous. 'Whoa, this pretty complicated. What if I can't do it? What happens if I mess up?'

Before she knew it, it was her turn to try the spell. "Are you ready?" asked Morrible.

"Uh, sure."

As she began chanting, Elphaba realized that she wasn't actually nervous about the spell. It was the little voice in the back of her head that kept on playing Fiyero's perfect, soothing voice that made her whole body shiver every other split-second.

Then, just as she finished the spell, it happened. She felt a strange, tingling sensation in her hands. Morrible gasped as an ominous, black hole appeared in front of them.

"Miss Elphaba!!! I told you to give the spell your undivided attention!" Morrible chided harshly.

"I'm really sorry, Madame! But what was the spell supposed to do?"

"It was a levitation spell, but this sure isn't levitating anything!" said Morrible, now shouting over the wind that was sucking everything into the hole.

'Oh no!' Elphaba thought. 'This is all my fault! If I hadn't been thinking about Fiyero-*GASP*! Fiyero! Is he being affected by this? Or Galinda? Are they in danger because of it?'

Suddenly, Elphaba came back to reality when she felt herself being sucked into the vortex of space that had almost "eaten" the entire contents of the room, but somehow, Morrible had managed to escape, leaving her best, well her only, student in the room full of danger. It was clear she wasn't the most caring teacher in the university. As Elphaba began to fight the permeating force, she had a twinge of curiosity. 'What's inside of it? What happens if I get sucked in?' she asked herself. Almost automatically as she thought that, the force became too much and enveloped her in darkness. At first there was a falling feeling, as if she had jumped off a cliff, but then the deep, dark silence of unconsciousness.

**Ooohhh!!! Suspense!!! Haha now you guys are gonna have to wait to see what happens next! Actually, to be honest, I don't know what's gonna happen myself! Well I know the main plotline, but I don't know specifically. But until then PLEASE review! This was my first chapter of my first story EVER!!! Tell me what ya think! Go on! Click the little green button! I know you want to.**


	2. The Field

**Greetings! Do you know what time it is? That's right! It's time for the second chapter! I really appreciate you guys read and commenting on my stories. Make me happy and comment on this one! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked, Gregory Maguire's a genius, blah blah blah. You get the idea. You guys are smart, right? Okay, enjoy!**

Elphaba looked around her. No, she couldn't look around her. She couldn't see. Or was it that she could see, but there was just nothing to see? Everything was pitch black! Suddenly she felt a hard shove against her back, and then there was the falling feeling again. She gasped for breath as the feeling grew stronger, as if she was falling faster and faster, farther and farther. She tried to see where the end was, if there was an end, but all she could see was black.

And then she woke up. _Was I asleep? Was that all just a nightmare? _She asked herself. But once she realized that she was somewhere outside, she knew she hadn't been dreaming. She was lying on her back in some sort of field, staring up at a blue, cloudless sky. She wanted to run back to Shiz, no away from Shiz. Madame Morrible was probably waiting to give her a punishment for not paying attention.

She finally sat up and looked around. She saw a giant, gray city, as big as the Emerald City, except it was gray. _Eww! _She thought. _Gray! What an ugly color for a city!_ As she tried to stand up, she realized that something had her hand. At first she wanted to scream, but then she swallowed it when she saw him. It was Fiyero. He was gently holding her hand in his as he drifted in and out of consciousness. _Okay I have to be dreaming!_ She thought. She silently removed his hand from hers and placed it on his chest.

When she looked to the other side of her, she gasped. Galinda was lying on the ground, curled up in a little ball. _Oh no! I knew I had affected them! Now I don't know what to do or where to go or how to get home or-_

She was cut off when the most calming, soothing voice spoke her name. She looked down at Fiyero and smiled. He smiled back and her heart melted. She almost melted herself, but she tried to keep her cool.

"Where are we?" he asked, still slightly drowsy.

"I-I don't know," she responded, her eyes noticing how perfect his face was. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. My head hurts a little, but I'm okay."

"Good."

There was a long awkward silence until he looked at her. She looked at him and the silence seemed to disappear as they became lost in each other's eyes. After about a five minute staring contest between them, Galinda woke up.

"Wh-what? Where am I?" she said in a way that only a confused blonde could.

"I don't know," Elphaba responded, as she was the one to break her stare first.

"This is kind of scary. I wish Fiyero was- FIYERO!!!" she squealed as she finally noticed her boyfriend sitting right in front of her. She wrapped her skinny, tanned, non-green arms around him and gave him a huge kiss. Elphaba became slightly jealous that that couldn't have been her kissing him instead.

Once Galinda unwillingly pulled herself away from Fiyero, Elphaba made an observation.

"Hey, maybe if we go into that city over there, we could find someone who could help us get back home!" she suggested.

Galinda made a disgusted face at the color of the city. "Eww! But I guess it's the only city for miles around," she pointed out as she looked around the deserted field. She clutched her bright pink hand bag to her chest and looked at Elphaba, then Fiyero. He nodded and started to meander towards the city. Elphaba started to follow him.

"I'm not so sure I would follow him into that city," Galinda warned.

Elphaba just shrugged her shoulders and continued down the field. _I would follow him anywhere if I was his girlfriend, Little Miss Picky! _She thought harshly about Galinda. Galinda, being Galinda and never wanting to be left alone, scurried along to catch up with them. So the three of them started their journey into New York City.

**I know it's short, but I'm saving most of the action for the next chapter! Yeah, you gotta wait a WHOLE OTHER CHAPTER!!! I'm so evil BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! But until then review, review, review!!! I love readin' 'em! :D**


	3. New York City

**Hey random people who read my story! Here's the fourth chapter! I might be a little slower to put up more chapters because school is starting to get pretty rough. But I'll try as hard as I can! I promise!**

**Disclaimer: see chapter 1**

**Okay here it comes! Don't forget to review! Enjoy!**

_Gross! What's that smell?_ Elphaba thought as they journeyed into the city. Pollution and exhaust fumes filled the air, swirling around them in a blinding, gray fog. They wandered around the city until the evening came.

"I guess no one here is going to help," Elphaba said as they walked out of a store. They had gone into stores and asked the owners if they knew how to get back to Oz. Half of them said they had no idea what they were talking about. The other half threatened to call the police if they didn't get out of the shop.

"Well what did you except?" Galinda asked, extremely frustrated. "That three people would just pop up out of nowhere and tell us how to get home???"

Just as she said that, they heard a gasp. Elphaba spun around to meet the shocked gaze of a blonde. Instantly, she looked back and forth between the blonde and Galinda. _They're almost twins! No, they're the same person! _she thought.

"What on Earth are you doing with our COSTUMES???" the blonde questioned furiously.

"Costumes? What costumes?" asked Fiyero, slightly confused.

"What do you mean 'what costumes'? The one's you're wearing!" she responded.

"These aren't costumes! These are our clothes!" Fiyero yelled back.

"Oh stop lying, you sneaky little-!"

"Sabrina! Stop bothering those people! We're gonna be late!" a stern yet beautiful voice said from behind her. Everyone turned to see a woman swiftly walking towards them. _Whoa! _Fiyero thought. _There are _2 _Elphabas??? I must be in heaven!_

"But they're wearing our costumes!" Sabrina whined. The woman just stared at the trio.

"What the-?" she started to say.

"Whoooooaaaaaa!!!" an excited, deep voice said from behind. Everyone turned, yet again, except this time to face a man who was too muscular to be a boy, but too young to be a man.

"They look just like us when we're in costume!" he said

"Yeah, way to point out the obvious, Eric!" said the woman.

He looked back at her with a pout. _Oh my Oz! _Elphaba thought. _There are two Fiyeros??? I must by in heaven! _She looked at Fiyero, smiled, and sighed. _Oh, he's so perfect. Galinda doesn't know how lucky she is…_

"Okay, for the last time, these aren't your costumes! These are our regular clothes!" Fiyero said in his perfect voice.

"Y'know what? Let's just take them to the theater and let Susan figure out if the stole our costumes or if it's just really good fan art." the woman resolved.

"Wait, what theater? Who's Susan?" Elphaba asked frantically.

"It'll only take a few minutes! And if you don't, we'll have to report you for theft. You're choice!" the woman threatened with an eyebrow raised.

Elphaba sighed and slightly nodded her head. The six of them started to walk down the street, but Galinda grabbed Elphaba's arm.

"Are you crazy? We've just met these people and now you're agreeing to go to some theater thing with them??? How do we know they're not in some sort of… cult or something?" Galinda whispered.

"I don't know why, but… I think we can trust them," Elphaba whispered back. Galinda gave her a skeptical look, but then nodded.

------------------------------

"There you are! Where have you been?" a man's voice yelled from backstage. The six of them had entered a huge, empty theater and were making their way in and out of seats towards the stage.

"Sorry, we got a little caught up," Eric explained while looking at his "twin".

What do you mean 'caught up?'" the man said as he came onto the stage. He was obviously was the director. Elphaba could sense the authoritative ego surrounding him.

"He means that these… _copiers _stole our COSTUMES!!!" Sabrina screamed.

The director looked the trio up and down. His eyes slowly started to get bigger and he suddenly yelled, "SUSAN!!!"

"WHAT???" a woman from backstage yelled.

"We need you out here, now!"

"Why?"

"WE JUST DO!!!"

"FINE!!!"

A woman with long blonde hair walked onstage and gave the director an annoyed look. He looked back at her with a worried look.

"We have a problem," he said nervously. She almost instantly looked at Eric, who was now staring idiotically at _____________.

"Oh, did Eric soil one of his costumes again?" she said with a smirk. Everyone burst out laughing and he pouted.

"Hey! You know that was just water!" he whined at her.

"I know! I know! I'm just teasing you!" she laughed. "But really, what's the problem?"

The director merely pointed at the "copiers". Susan walked down the steps, off the stage, and towards the trio. She looked at each one of them carefully, checking for certain seams and folds. Eventually, she gave up and just checked the tags on the back of their necks. She gasped when she saw what was there.

"Wh-where did you get these?" she asked them when she was done with her inspection.

"Well," Galinda started. "I got this at Lizzy's and I got Fiyero that jacket at the Shiz Boutique and I'm not really sure where Elphie gets her clothes…"

Susan just stared at her, but then finally turned to the director and the actors. "They didn't steal them. They're real."

[Type text]


	4. Opening Night

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated this story in, like, FOREVER, but I am now, so everything's good… Right? Well whatever. :P**

**Alright, so I had a poll up a while ago asking what "Elphaba's twin"'s name should be, and only about two people voted I think, so I just had to pick one of the names that they voted for, and that name is Esmeralda. For those of you who have seen The Hunchback of Notre Dame, then yes, I put that name up after the gypsy, Esmeralda. So don't freak out about it.**

**Disclaimer: see chapter one**

Eric flopped down on the soft couch in the greenroom. It was opening night for them and he wanted to relax. Sabrina was scanning over her rack of poofy and pink costumes while Esmeralda was getting "greenified".

"Does that tickle?" Sabrina asked while looking at Esmeralda with a curious face.

"Yes. Yes it does. And, yes, you would have to sit still for about forty-five minutes straight while their putting it on, so don't even think about 'borrowing' it," she answered mockingly.

"Ohhhhhh… Well then never mind!"

Once they were dressed, the trio made their way to the other side of the hallway. Eric pressed his ear to the door and heard plenty of squealing. He slowly poked his nose inside to find that Galinda was having the time of her life, trying on some random costumes that were lying around.

"These clothes are soooooo cute!!!" she squealed. Elphaba and Fiyero were sitting awkwardly on a couch, chuckling at Galinda every now and again.

"Hey guys," Sabrina started. "I just, ya know, wanted to, like… apologize for, ya know, yelling at you and that I thought that, like, stole our costumes and… yeah." She blushed when she saw everyone laughing quietly at her.

"Heh. Yeah, it's okay," Fiyero responded.

"So we were wondering if you guys wanted to see the show tonight," Esmeralda interrupted.

"But we don't have any money! And I'm, like, totally not dressed to go to a theater, and we have to get home and-"Galinda whined.

"Okay, first of all, we can get you some tickets for free. Second, some people come to the show in jeans and a t-shirt, so you don't have to worry about that too much, and third, you can stay for another two and a half yours, can't you?" Esmeralda questioned.

Elphaba finally spoke up. "Come on, let's just see it! If it's about us, then maybe we can see if something happens in the future or if I get to meet the Wizard!" _Or if Fiyero will even give me the time of day at some point, _she thought internally.

"Alright fine! But it better be worth it!" Galinda gave up.

"Well," Eric started. "From what fans have told us it's apparently the greatest show ever. But don't take my word for it. Oh man, Sabrina, look at the time! You have to go and do that 'air clearance' thing with the bubble!"

"Omigosh!!! You're right!!! Bye guys!" Sabrina screamed as she stumbled over her gigantic, poofy, bubble dress.

"Well I guess we should be going too," Esmeralda said wearily. She and Eric sauntered out the door, up the stairs, and into the wings to wait for their cues.

Elphaba followed Galinda and Fiyero to their seats in the front row. They were obviously early, so some people were just starting to file into the audience.

"Do you think we'll get to see what we look like when we're older?" Galinda asked with excitement.

"I don't know, but Eric better be as good looking on stage as I am in real life," Fiyero boasted.

Elphaba gave him a sarcastic look, and then before they knew it, the theater was getting darker.

_LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! WELCOME TO THE PERFORMANCE OF "WICKED"!......._

**I'm really sorry that one was so short, but it was more of a "linking chapter", if you will. The show actually starts in the next chapter. Sorry. :P**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! :O**


End file.
